


Of Affection and Longing

by Chisa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A fluffy little ficlet, Bonding, Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisa/pseuds/Chisa
Summary: Keith is having a moment with Lance’s lion.





	Of Affection and Longing

"You can't sit there!"  
Lance's voice echoed through the cockpit. Keith winced a little at the surprisingly loud sound, even though he had heard the cabin door opening.  
"Why not? It's not like you are flying right now, so you have nothing to lose."  
"You have your own lion, so leave mine alone."

Keith silently took a breath before finally opening his eyes and glancing towards Lance. He was standing behind the seat, arms crossed and looking sulky.  
"I know I have, and Black is important to me", Keith told turning back forward. "But it doesn't erase the fact that Red was the first one I flew."

Keith was telling the truth. He was totally satisfied being the Paladin of the Black Lion, had learned to trust him with all his heart, although it had been hard at first to get over how different it had felt flying Black, after being so deeply connected with Red. How big the change had been, when the other Paladins had turned to him and seen him capable of leading the Voltron. Now it felt so natural, like he had been one with Black all along.

But something had led him to the Red Lion that morning, made him sit inside his cabin. And when Lance had stepped inside ten minutes later, he was still sitting in the room filled with silence, empty view ahead and darkness surrounding him.

"If you want to know, no, he doesn't respond to me. At least not in the same way he used to, same way the Black Lion is now talking to me. So, you don't have to worry that I am going to steal him. But..."  
Lance raised his eyebrows unwillingly, when Keith's expression turned at first a little melancholy, before a small smile reached his lips at the end.  
"I think he still remembers me. I can feel it."

Lance sighed so quietly that Keith didn't hear it and gave up.  
"Okay, fine. Take your time."  
He knew what the other must be feeling. Keith wasn't the only one who'd had to get accustomed to the new situation.

At last Keith turned around in his seat, fully concentrating on Lance. Although the sigh had not been heard, there was the same emotion trembling in Lances voice. And Keith understood.  
"Maybe you could go and check out the Blue Lion? I know that Allura wouldn't mind."

Lance startled out of his thoughts he had managed to sink in. He answered with a refusing smile.  
"I don't know..."  
"Why not?"  
Lance thought that it was a little surprising that Keith, shy, lone wolf Keith made an effort to get him to open up.

After a few silent, demanding seconds he finally yielded and opened his mouth.  
"Maybe... I'm just scared." Lance shrugged.  
"You know, I haven't actually been near her since the day we.... switched the lions. Since she blocked me out."  
It was hard for him to look at Keith, unable to guess his reaction.

Keith didn't answer at first. Lance started to believe that Keith thought his fears were stupid.  
But when Keith stood up from his chair, it was understanding that showed on his face.

"Lance..." Keith started. He stepped closer, and Lance finally dared to meet the other's gaze when he felt a hand settling on his shoulder and squeezing friendly.  
"I know it's gonna be fine. What she did back then, I believe it was necessary to make us all realise that things had to change. With Shiro gone..."  
Keith's voice died down a little, suffocated with emotions, but he recovered quickly.  
"But that's not the case now. We have Voltron again, we know what we need to do and despite everything, we keep heading straight ahead.  
You are the Paladin of the Red Lion now. She doesn't have reason to shut you out anymore. The Blue Lion believes in you, and so do I. So do all of us."

Lance opened his mouth to answer but realised that he couldn't get words out. So he just nodded. Keith strenghtened his grip on Lance's shoulder and didn't comment on the other's attempt to keep from crying.

They stood there quietly for a while, until Keith said:  
"I think I need to go now, check out the next planet with Coran."  
"Okay... Thanks, Keith", Lance managed to hum.  
"No problem. I'll see you around."

Removing his stabilising touch, Keith walked around Lance and exited the Red Lion.  
Lance slumped into the chair that had been occupied by the other boy just a moments ago.

Seconds later the cabin filled with lights and control panels rumbled to life.  
"Good kitty", Lance murmured fondly.  
The view of the surrounding space appeared in front of him. Keith had almost reached the door that lead outside the hall but turned around after hearing Red awakening. He waved at Lance, though he couldn't see him anymore, and smiled.

Lance returned the smile without even noticing. The Red Lion purred around him soothingly.  
"Thanks, Red. You know, maybe I should go and meet some old friend."


End file.
